


And So The Girl Cried Wolf

by LibraryLegends



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryLegends/pseuds/LibraryLegends
Summary: So, I decided I like the premise and ideas in Stephanie Myer's Twilight series but I don't care too much for how she wrote her characters and their generally poor decision making skills. I decided since I am locked up in quarantine, I'm just going to do a rewrite. It will generally follow the original story but with some, what I consider better, changes. For example I will be writing from the audience POV, not character first person. This will be a mix between the book and the movie with references to each. I apologize now for grammar and spelling mistakes. I will update when I can. I do not own nor am I affiliated with Mrs. Myer and her works. This work is simply for fun.Bella Swan, new kid in Forks, gains far more attention than she ever bargained for...
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	And So The Girl Cried Wolf

Our story begins in the small, rainy, chilled town of Forks, Washington.  
A young girl, appearing to be no more than 17 years, eyes an old Ford truck parked in the drive way of her long since visited childhood home. Her name is Bella Swan. Bella's medium length black hair blows in the chilled wind as she exits her Father's police cruiser. "Chilly as you remember kiddo?" her father asked. This man was Charlie Swan, Bella's father and the town of Fork's police chief. "Chillier." She said with a small smile towards Charlie. "I guess when you compare it to sunny Phoenix it is quite a drastic change." He returned her smile with a slightly sad smile. "I've missed you so much Bella." Charlie wraps his arms around his thin daughter and sighs. They stay this way for a moment before Bella pulls away, "Don't start getting all cheesy Dad. I'm here now. Can we please go inside now?" Bella was freezing and wanted to get inside as soon as possible, never mind the fact she has to prepare for the following school day. He quickly grabbed her things and they trudged inside the house. Charlie began to give a quick tour of the house but he was stopped, "Dad I remember it all. You don't have to do all this." He opened her bed room and began commenting on her purple quilt. "I hope you like purple." She looked out on the old room, it was decently sized and she liked the window that graced the wall. She noticed the ancient computer and thanked her Father for all the preparation he did, soon after he left her be to unpack. Little did either know of the pair of animalistic eyes watching them from the forest. 

After constant unpacking, hunger pangs in Bella as she hangs up the last of her clothing. The room was clean and the only mess was arranging her items for school the next day. She slowly made her way down the stairs, being cautious with each step. She was more than aware of her own clumsiness. Bella already understood being the new kid and the Chief's daughter would gain her enough unwanted attention at Fork's High, a broken limb sure wouldn't help. Charlie was watching a rerun of an old basketball game when he noticed her. Their eyes meant when both their stomachs growled simultaneously. Their small chuckles broke out into loud laughter. Charlie wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, "Hungry Bella?", to which she replied, "Hungry Charlie?" He smiled, she was so much like him. He slowly got up from the couch and rustled her hair as he moved past. "Put on your shoes kid, I know a great diner. Frankly, I don't have proper groceries. I'm an awful cook so I never bothered, ya know, cooking." Bella smiled, "Looks like you need me more than I thought." The father-daughter duo put on their shoes and grabbed their coats, then headed out the door. Charlie stopped, "You know what Bella? You drive." He tossed her a pair of old keys and walked towards the old, red-faded Ford. "It is your car after all." Bella's jaw dropped, "Dad you didn't!", he laughed and replied, "I got her from old Billy Black. I hope you like it. His son Jacob worked on it. You remember Jacob right?" Bella was still recovering from the shock. The metallic beauty was hers, she didn't have to go to school on a bus or in the back of a police cruiser like a fugitive. She looked at him, "Oh I love it so much Dad. Thank you! In regard to Jacob, of course I remember him. We were best friend's as kids." Charlie grinned, feeling pride in himself, he thought she'd like it. "Does they still live out here? The Blacks?" Suddenly Charlie started walking back towards the house. "Dad, what about dinner? What are you doing?" He spoke as he walked to the front door, "Oh just inviting the Black's to dinner" The unseen eyes in the forest widened and then disappeared into the green.

The small corner diner was fairly busy for a Sunday evening, Charlie was just able to secure a table that would fit all four of them. Bella frowned when Charlie explained his request for the wheel chair accessible table. She remembered Billy as a walking man, it was sad to learn he could no longer walk. The pair sat for a while and Bella began to fidget. "What's the matter?" Charlie asked her. She met his eyes with her deep brown one's. "What if Jacob doesn't like me anymore. I mean I haven't seen him in years! How old is he now anyways, like sixte-" she was interrupted by a masculine voice. "I'm fifteen actually." Bella peered up to the source of the voice. A very tall, muscular man- no, boy was standing there. A man in a wheel chair in front of him. "My god you've grown!" Charlie announced suddenly. The copper skinned boy grinned, "Growth spurt." The boy's gaze turned to Bella and his eyes went wide. He was silent for a moment. "Bells, you look. Um, wow." Bella flushed immediately and hid her face, muffling out a shy thank you. A waitress came to the table and began taking drink orders, two voices rang out simultaneously, "Coke with half the ice please." Jacob and Bella looked at one another with wide eyes and smiled at one another. Charlie coughed to break up the silence, "I'll have a coffee Louise. You know how I like it." The meal went quickly. The embarrassment passed and Jacob and Bella spoke with each other with matched enthusiasm. They had so much to catch up on, "What classes do you have? We might have some together." Bella's smile faded when Jacob frowned. "I actually go to school on the reservation. I'm sorry Bells." She matched his frown, "It would have been nice to have at least one friend at school." The check came and went, Charlie insisted on buying. They did invite the Black's after all. They all walked out together and Jacob grinned when he saw the old truck. "So Bells, hate this metal monster yet?" He laughed and Bella puffed out her cheeks, "It's beautiful and old enough to be your grandparent, show some respect." He responded with an over zealous apology to the truck and even bowed to it. Charlie opened the passenger door, "Lets go Bella!" Bella looked towards Jacob, "Call me Jake! I want to hang out with my only friend in Fork's." He smiled towards her, "Of course, only if you come visit me in La Push though!" She got in her truck and it roared to life, she shouted over the noise, "Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment if you'd like to see this work continue!


End file.
